Darkness Just Before Dawn
by Elf-Demon
Summary: x-over with X-men Evo fairly serious fic (sometimes) about the defeat of Voldemort at the hands of a former pupil (an OC) that is a mutant and was practically raised by Logan and Orora at the Institute Lotsa Couples
1. Default Chapter

Prologue- Sunrise  
  
Hello my name is Sharah Kelley. I am average with a  
capital A. My hair is brown. My eyes are brown. And I was born  
to a couple of schoolteachers but from the moment when I was a  
young child and blew up a carton of milk while throwing a temper  
tantrum I have been hated. When I was three we went on a  
vacation to London and I was 'kidnapped'. Yeah right he paid  
them to take me. He hated me. He hated anyone who was different.  
Anyway the man who kidnapped me was short and chubby and  
insisted that I call him Rat. He took me to a stuttering man  
wearing a turban the man's name was Quirrel and it wasn't to he  
to whom I would owe my life till I had finished training. It was  
the bare sliver of a man magically attached to the back of his  
head. From that moment on until I finished my training and  
liberated myself I belonged to Lord Voldemort. 


	2. Memories

Chapter One: Memories  
  
My master should have been dead but he wasn't and he had  
plans for me. He was a mage, a user of wand less magic, and the  
holder of great power. You see there are two requirements to  
become a mage. 1) You must be a witch. My exploding milk carton  
trick was my first use of magic, but it would not be my last. 2)  
You must have a vengeful spirit, and after my father sold me to  
this snake I had a truly vengeful spirit. Later my master and my  
fellow apprentice, The Rat, would join him on my list of people  
I wanted to see dead. At age three I was a quick learner and had  
soon easily surpassed The Rat. My first tattooing- mage  
apprentices tattoos as they progress till the ink covers their  
back then they are masters- revealed that my symbol was half a  
sun. My master interpreted it as a sunset, the falling that  
plunges the world into darkness. Therefore I was Sunset like my  
fellow apprentice was Rat.  
At age eight, five years after I had begun my training, I  
had reached my mastership, and had seen and caused the death of  
many innocents. But I was very tired of taking orders from a  
snake stuck to the back of the head of a stuttering fool. So as  
soon as I had received my last tattoo and was free of my master  
I ran. And they chased me.  
***Flashback***  
A girl of about eight with a long brown braid was running  
as fast as her legs would carry her through a busy airport. Men  
in black suits chased her. The girl was showing speed and  
agility that could be considered unnatural. Finally the girl  
came to a dead end. Without thinking she ran right into the wall  
smashing it into a million pieces. This caused the men following  
her to stop in surprise. When she could no longer hear their  
footsteps the girl turned around but didn't stop running. This  
caused her to run into a bald man in a wheel chair. She was  
about to apologize and run away when a woman with white hair and  
dark skin picked her up.  
"Don't worry." She said, "We won't let them hurt you." The  
girl looked over the woman's shoulder to see a rough man with  
seemingly blue hair, and for the first time in her short life  
Sharah Kelley felt safe and protected from snakes, rats, and  
death eaters.  
Sharah looked over her shoulder to see the death eaters  
walking the other way.  
"Hello" said the white-haired woman "I'm Orora."  
Sharah looked at the woman an inner battle raging on  
whether or not to tell the woman her name, but the kind smile  
won her over. "I'm Sharah."  
"Well Sharah," said Orora "This is Professor Xavier, you  
can call him Professor, this is Mr. Logan." She pointed to the  
blue haired man, "and this is Scott." She pointed to the boy  
behind her. He had auburn hair but Sharah couldn't tell his eye  
color because he was wearing sunglasses.  
***End Flashback***  
It was only later that I would wonder how I had been able  
to navigate the crowd with such agility and speed and then break  
the wall like that, but I would become glad that I had for those  
abilities were what alerted Professor Xavier to my existence.  
That was the first time I had ever used my mutant gifts of super  
speed, super strength, and amazing agility. The next problem I  
had to face was that of my custody. If my mom found out that I  
was not dead she would immediately want me back, but I did not  
want to go back to my father. So becoming a legal ward of the  
Institute like Scott was was out of the question. The government  
would ask too many questions. Adoption was much easier. So miss  
Orora Munroe and Mr. Logan agreed to adopt me, and thanks to  
them I finally got rid of my father's name. I was now Sharah  
Logan. Much to Logan's displeasure, I began calling him and  
Orora dad and mom. But hey I was eight and had never had real  
parents before.  
"The only ones I ever told my whole past were my parents  
(yeah I considered them my parents) and Professor Xavier.  
"The last big turning point in my life was when I was  
eleven and got my Hogwarts letter. We decided it was okay if  
Scott knew of the uniqueness of my new school. He didn't want to  
believe till we got to Diagon Alley. I was surprised to be  
invited to Hogwarts and not Salem Academy. I suppose all the  
years spent in England must have brought me to their attention.  
Although things didn't get exciting till the summer after  
fifth year I believe it would be best to begin my story at my  
sorting feast. 


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter Three: Hogwarts A.N.- *Thoughts* ~The Hat~ [Telepathy]  
  
*The hat does not frighten me*  
"Kismut, Marie"  
*The freaky singing hat does not frighten me*  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
*The fact that the freaky talking hat is going on my head does not frighten me*  
"Logan, Sharah"  
I took a deep breath before stepping out of line. My steps did not falter; I held my head high. I may just be another first year, but they would not know that Sharah Logan was afraid of a hat!  
~Aah! Now this is quite a surprise~  
I too was surprised it's not everyday you put on a hat and it talks to you, but I lived with a telepath and so didn't even flinch when the voice spoke. They would not know I was afraid.  
~Very brave like a Gryffindor, but although you fight for the light there is too much darkness here for you to fit in in the house of red and gold. And there is too much bravery for a Slytherin, but with your ability to absorb and retain information and the Ravenclaw's ever understanding personality that may just be the house for you.~  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
I stood and walked toward the rapidly clapping table where I tuned out the sorting till they got to a name that got everybody's attention.  
"Harry Potter" I looked the boy over raven-hair and thick glasses were the only features I could from this far away, but if rumor was to be believed he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and eyes the same green as the curse he had survived.  
After awhile the hat called out Gryffindor and the boy was allowed to sit down at the table of lions.  
Everybody quickly went back to being disinterested for the rest of the sorting. ************************************************************************  
I hadn't even made it to my common room when my head of house some short guy with pointed ears, pulled me aside.  
"Miss Logan, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. The password is Chocolate Frogs."  
I blinked what could the Headmaster want with me? He couldn't know my secret. Could he?  
When I reached the gargoyle that the tiny professor had told me was entrance to the Headmaster's office. I took a deep breath before giving the password and walking up the winding steps. When I got to the top she was met by the Headmaster wearing a magenta robe, a woman with her hair in a harsh bun that matched her harsh eyes, and a man... that I recognized as Severus Snape a Deatheater.  
I bit back the urge to run and instead addressed the man with the twinkling blue eyes. "You wished to speak to me Headmaster." I said well aware that my accent, halfway between American and English, was quite comical, but there was nothing I could do about it. And beside an adult would have the decency not to laugh. Wouldn't they?  
Snape smirked at my accent, Dumbledore's smile grew, and the harsh woman's expression remained neutral. *Good job Sharah* I thought *you can always make your enemies laugh to death.*  
"Meow" I looked over to see a black cat, a very familiar black cat.  
[Hello Sharah.] In fact it was her familiar.  
"Midnight!" I yelled forgetting the other people in the room  
[I missed you master]  
[Midnight I thought I'd lost you after That Rat...]  
[Calm down Master. That man Severus Snape he saved me. He spies for the light. He is a mage in training one of Dumbledore's apprentices.]  
"Thank you." I said turning to the three professors. She saw understanding in Snape's and Dumbledore's eyes but McGonnagall's held confusion.  
*Midnight said apprentices plural. If she is confused then she isn't the second apprentice, then who is?*  
"Miss Logan we are aware of your story and your precarious position." Said Dumbledore "That is why we requested you be sent to Hogwarts and not Salem Academy."  
I nodded. Well that answered that question.  
"You can rest assured Miss Logan that we will not return you to the Dark Lord." Said Professor Snape.  
"Thank you." I replied  
"Miss Logan I'm not sure if you're aware of this but being a mage is quite illegal therefore you will have to keep your abilities a secret." Said McGonnagall.  
I nodded.  
"Alright then the Ravenclaw password is Sugar Quills." Finished Dumbledore.  
"Thank you again Professors." I said before gathering Midnight in my arms and heading for the exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confused huh? Well as with all magi I have a familiar. She's a black cat named Midnight. Sometimes a mage comes by their familiar when they begin there training other times the familiar seeks them out. In this case there is no senior mage the familiar does all the training. In most other cases the familiar was simply a life long companion.  
Speaking of life long companions. Here's another lesson on magi before I begin the second and last of my Hogwarts tales (unlike Potter I went out of my way to make my school years dull). Okay this is on mates. I know it makes us sound like animals. But the term refers to a life long union. The likes of which was found only in some animals. You see Fate chooses our mates for us. When we meet we immediately know. We feel pain until we exchange amulets (Oh did I forget to mention the amulets we all wear that are exact replicas of our insignias.) From then on our souls are bonded. We even get our mental link. It's quite possible for us to meet our mates at a young age and be bound to them for the rest of our lives. But you almost always fall in love with your mate, so no one's ever really complained. It is impossible to betray your mate or in turn be betrayed by your mate. A mate doesn't have to be a mage (mine is he's Dumbledore's other apprentice and he's cute, but Dumbledore's isn't...a mage I mean, not that I look at girls like that my mate is 100% male, not that mates have to be of the opposite sex. Oh forget it!).  
Back to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table doing my normal routine of completely tuning out the sorting. Idly my eyes scanned the head table looking for a new teacher. He... or she would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. When I found him I was surprised. He was wearing clothing that had obviously seen a lot of wear. His hair was sandy blonde and he was actually quite cute. I moved to his eyes. His eyes. Our eyes met and I felt a sudden pain in my heart. I saw him flinch; he felt it too. I needed to talk to him, but there was nothing I could till the feast was over. I listened carefully, for once, as Dumbledore introduced him.  
Professor Lupin I caught his eye as I left and saw him give a discreet nod. ************************************************************************  
I lay in bed listening for my last roommates rhythmic breathing. I moved as soon as I heard her breathing fall into pattern. I sneaked out of the room silently after slipping a dark grey cloak about my shoulders. As soon as I was in the hallway I took off at a run allowing my super speed and the dark cloak to make me invisible. I slipped silently through the door to the astronomy tower.  
There he was. He was reading. He new I was there as our nearness had lessened the pain in our hearts. A few seconds after I arrived he placed a bookmark where he had stopped reading. When he stood up I realized just how much taller just how much older he was than me. He cast his eyes downward to avoid looking at me and ran a hand through his dishwater blonde hair. He was nervous. I pulled down the hood of my cloak and smiled.  
This seemed to give him confidence. "So what's your name?"  
"It speaks." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood, and saw him flinch at the comment. "My name's Sharah Logan." I said just deciding to answer his question.  
"Remus J. Lupin." He said extending his hand.  
"What's the J stand for?"  
"It stands for Jupiter." He said his face turning red. I laughed. "What's your middle name?" he asked in retaliation to my laugh.  
"Anastasia." I said crossing my eyes and sticking my tongue out in disgust.  
"I take it you don't like your middle name anymore than I like mine."  
I nodded.  
"I hate to rush a thing like this but classes start tomorrow so..."  
"Wait before we permanently bind our souls together I should tell you something about myself that not even Dumbledore knows." I took a deep breath "I'm a mutant"  
"What's a mutant?"  
"A person muggle or mutant who is born with an extra gene called an X- gene, now I assume you know something about muggle science?"  
He nodded. He knew what she was talking about.  
"Well if the X-gene is active then they are a mutant. This means that they have some sort of power, a non-magic power that requires no wand. I for instance have super strength and speed and am super agile. My adoptive parents are muggles, but they're mutants too. Can you please not tell Dumbledore?"  
"I won't tell if you won't tell your friends my secret."  
I nodded. I wouldn't tell. "I'm a werewolf."  
His secret, though much shorter than mine, was twice as worse. I could tell he expected me to run in fear, but I chose a different course and decided to hug him. It was clear he was surprised. At first he tensed up. He wasn't used to human contact. Then he relaxed allowing himself the simple human right he had long since denied himself.  
"I have to go back to my dormitory now." I said a few minutes after I felt him completely relax. We stood apart and in almost perfect unison undid the clasps on the amulets we both wore that symbolized our position as magi. These amulets were more important than anything else in the world they were given to the person Fate chose as our mates. There were no words to the ceremony just the exchange of amulets.  
With interest I noticed that Remus's amulet was a full moon. I felt naked without my amulet. I had worn it since I had awakened with it beside me that night after my first tattooing. It was a perfect copy of the sunset on my back.  
"The sunrise." He said when he saw my amulet "Your symbol is the sunrise." I was surprised. My master had interpreted it as the sunset, as the loss of hope. Now it was being seen as the sunrise, as hope!" Especially to a werewolf for whom the sunrise brought the end to a curse. And I must admit that was when he won my heart though he didn't know it then and even though it would take awhile for me to win him. I was in love for the first time, and it would last a lifetime.  
"Nobody's ever seen it as the dawn only the twilight." I said before laying it in his hands and slipping the moon pendent about my neck. I instantly felt complete. The feeling was intensified as the second amulet found its place about his neck.  
"I better go" I said suddenly feeling nervous "I have classes tomorrow." I pulled the dark cloak tightly about me, replaced the hood, and took off without waiting for a reply.  
  
A.N. You should see my hard copy it has all these really bad sketches of Sharah everywhere. One of her when she first met the Professor she's wearing these dark green pants like what you see Japanese swordsmen wearing and a purple tank top she's carrying a staff. The next one is a 15-year-old Sharah and she's wearing her school uniform and cloak. In the next one she is wearing her mage's outfit and Remus's moon amulet. The next is Sharah's sword, which we won't see till waaaaay later. And then we have Sharah as an X-man in which I didn't have enough paper left so her legs are a little on the short side, but she's cool anyway.  
C-Ya Elf-Demon 


	4. Attack!

Chapter Four: Attack!  
  
[Telepathy] *Thoughts*  
  
Sharah took a deep breath. It was times like these that her lack of school friends became all too apparent.  
[I'm your friend] said Midnight from where she sat by her master's side.  
[I know] she replied once more surveying the empty car. [Do you think they're okay?] she asked. The Apocalypse ordeal still had her worried, eve though Jean had assured her in her last owl that everyone was all right.  
*There are so many knew mutants! Mystique and Todd know I exist, and Jean, Scott, The Professor, and my parents know I'm a witch. But other than that they don't even know I exist. I hope they like me.*  
[We're here.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the X-men~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Why are we here?* The Rogue asked herself as she surveyed the British train station. Scott and Jean the happiest she'd seen them in ages. The Toad looked scared and nervous. And Orora and Mr. Logan...  
Rogue did a double take. Orora and Logan looked like an anxious couple, like every other anxious couple at the station.  
Then it happened and Rogue knew she had gone insane. People began emerging from the wall of solid concrete that separated that separated platforms 9 and 10.  
The third person to come through was a girl about 15. Her hair was pulled into a braid that reached her butt and she was wearing a schoolgirl's uniform. Her eyes scanned the crowd till they fell on the X- men.  
"Hey Professor!" she called when she got close enough.  
"Sharah!" called Orora hurrying to envelop the girl in a hug.  
"Hi mom." She managed to gasp out with her quickly diminishing air supply. When Orora let the go the girl raised her head in the air and sniffed in a very Wolverine like way.  
"Hello O-deodorant-less-one." Came the girls voice from behind Toad.  
"Shadow." Said Toad, his voice fearful.  
"Now Toad why in the world would I hurt you?" she asked, but her voice betrayed the fact that she would hurt him for no good reason anyway. Sharah laughed. "Relax Toad. Have I ever hurt a teammate?"  
Toad shook his head.  
"Well you're my teammate now right?"  
Toad nodded.  
"I might prank a teammate, but I don't hurt them."  
"Well that fills me with confidence." Said Toad his voice gaining a sarcastic edge after hearing the sincere tone in her voice.  
"Hey you're fast!" said Pietro, obviously stunned. No one was as fats as him.  
"No shit Sherlock." Now she was standing behind Pietro. "I'm Sharah a.k.a. Shadow, and you are?"  
"Awesome, and you?" now she was sitting on Fred's shoulder. She was tiny so it wasn't a problem.  
"Freddy also The Blob."  
"It fits." She said. "Do I have to say 'and you' every time? Come on folks introduce yourselves."  
"Lance also Avalanche."  
"Kitty codenamed Shadowcat."  
"I'm Kurt the Nightcrawler."  
"I'm Pyyyyyyyro, but my parents named me John, St. John"  
"De call Remy Gambit, Cheri"  
"I'm Piotre also Colossus."  
"I'm Beast but in class I am Mr. McCoy."  
"I am Warren also called Angel."  
"I am the Scarlet Witch, but my name is Wanda."  
"I'm Rogue."  
"Sooo talkative." Said Sharah sarcastically.  
"Why did you call Miss Orora mom?" asked Lance.  
"Because she's Storm's and Wolverine's adoptive daughter yo." Replied Toad.  
"That means that none of you are allowed to date her ever!" said Logan with a look that threatened to dice them if they disobeyed.  
"Ah Daddy how am I ever going to give you grandchildren if you scare away all my boyfriends?" her look and tone of voice were sickeningly sweet.  
"You're insane." Said Scott.  
"Somebody has to balance off you two." She said gesturing towards Scott and Jean. "I mean if somebody in authority told you two to jump off a cliff you would do it just because you were supposed to obey them."  
"We may jump, but we wouldn't fall." Said Jean.  
Sharah laughed "That's pretty good Jeany."  
"Hai Sensei, you taught me well." This caused Sharah to laugh even harder.  
"Let's get to the airport," she said when she finally stopped laughing "I want to get home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They better get back soon grumbled Mystique.  
"Do you think this is Charles's pay back for being his enemies for so long?" asked Magneto.  
Just then Tabitha came by and threw a cherry bomb into Mystiques tea. 'BOOM!'  
"I don't think," said Mystique "I know."  
"Hello Mysty." Said an overly cheerful voice that sent fear and recognition rushing threw the shape shifter, but she didn't show it.  
"Shadow what are you doing here? I thought Charles finally came to his senses and got rid of you."  
"Don't worry I'm only here for a few months before school starts back again."  
Mystique looked visibly relived.  
"Although I might come home for Christmas this year."  
The redheaded woman looked appalled at the idea, and Sharah laughed. "Geez Mysty I was just kidding."  
"Do not call me Mysty!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A couple of months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Professor?" Sharah said timidly.  
"Yes, Miss Logan, is there something you wanted to ask me?"  
Sharah pushed open the door to the Professor's office to find the entire staff seated in various places.  
"No sir. I just wanted for you to see this letter I received today from the ministry." She handed him the envelope. The names of the sender and recipient were written in careful red ink. The red wax seal was already broken.  
The Professor removed the piece of parchment, which he carefully opened and read.  
"What does it say Professor?" asked Orora.  
Although the question hadn't been addressed to her Sharah turned to answer. "The Ministry thinks I might be a target since I live with muggles."  
"Muggles?" asked Warren. "Is that like a new word for mutants?"  
"Nope," said Sharah, "muggles are people without magic."  
"Please explain Miss Logan." Said Mystique a sneer stealing her features. She liked watching Sharah squirm.  
"I'm a witch. The school I go to is one that teaches magic. In fact there is an entire world of magic that exists in the shadows of this one. For the most part wizards choose to leave muggles alone, but there are some who want to kill muggles. More on that later, right now The Ministry of Magic thinks this place could be a target, so they're sending some wizards to guard it. Unfortunately, Voldemort, the one who wants to kill muggles, has spies in the ministry. They'll probably be here before the ministry even if we weren't a target before. And it shouldn't take them long to apparate here.  
As if they knew Sharah had finished her explanation, there was a series of familiar pops that sounded from the front lawn.  
"Oh no," said Sharah.  
[Students, we are under attack]  
Sharah rushed outside hoping desperately that she had been wrong. But the tiny witch possessed no such luck, and she found herself facing a horde of masked and black-cloaked deatheaters.  
But unbeknownst to the wizards the mansion was built to withstand attack, and with a security system that was especially built to combat angry mobs, government attacks, giant robots, and super powered foes the deatheaters didn't stand a chance.  
The mansion let loose, Statues shot lasers, fountains threw bombs, and guns popped up from the ground. The deatheaters were in a muggle made hell, and no amount of magic could save them from a bullet through the heart.  
A few were smart enough to try and apparate away, but Sharah used her mage powers to direct them to the Danger Room.  
If the lawn hadn't killed them the Danger Room did.  
"We don't need the aurors finding out about the Danger Room," commented Sharah. "If you'll explain to the students I'll move the bodies to the lawn."  
"Sharah," started The Professor, "we can't..."  
"Do you want to move those dead bodies?"  
"We'll do it." Said Warren.  
  
~~~~~Later after the bodies have been moved and Sharah has been explained~~~~~~~~~  
Five aurors apparated onto the grounds of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.  
"This the place?" asked one.  
"Yep this is the place," replied another.  
"You're a little late Bub," said Logan as he opened the gates.  
The aurors eyes widened when they saw the carnage. "The mansion's security systems kicked in when they got her. Took them all out. The students and the rest of the staff are inside. We don't want the students to see this. Can you send some people to apparate them out?"  
For a second the aurors were speechless, but the team leader was quick to regain his wits. "White!"  
"Yes sir."  
"Contact the Ministry. Tell them what's happened, and tell them we need enough aurors to get those kids out of there without them seeing this. Mr...."  
"Logan."  
"Mr. Logan we're going to need you to remain here for questioning." Logan growled so low the auror couldn't hear him. He had a feeling it would be awhile before he saw the kids again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The aurors are here," said Sharah when she heard the pops. "I've placed charms on Kurt's and Mr. McCoy's image inducers. That way they'll still work in areas of high magic concentration. We'll try to keep the fact that we're mutants a secret. It should be easy since the Centinal Disaster was on muggle T.V. and wizards basically try not to interact with those that don't have magic."  
"What will they do with us?" asked Tabitha. Mistrust shone in her eyes. Sharah wondered if it was her or the Ministry she didn't trust.  
"They'll send us to a safe house since I'm still a student we'll probably go to Hogwarts."  
"What's Hogwarts?" asked Bobby.  
"It's the school I go to. There are some people there who don't like muggles. They may give you a hard time."  
"Sharah," started Scott, "We're a group of openly mutant teenagers who go to a predominately human high school. We'll live."  
Sharah smiled, "I don't doubt it."  
"Which one of you is this school's headmaster?" asked a silver-haired woman in the doorway wearing the robes of an auror.  
"I'm Charles Xavier, and you are?"  
"My name is Fleur Delacour. I am an International Auror. Since Miss Logan lives in America but goes to school in Britain the team that works on this case will be part English, part American, and partly from the international office. I will be leading it. You will be apparated to the International office in a few minutes. There you will be questioned. When we are through, you will be moved to Hogwarts. As long as you are touching one of my aurors you will be apparated with them."  
Fleur never stopped smiling the entire time, and the boys never stopped drooling.  
[How long do you think they can keep the mutant thing a secret?] Midnight asked as she hopped into Sharah's arms.  
[I would hope forever.] replied Sharah as an auror moved towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
'Pop'  
[But knowing these people I'm guessing two seconds.]  
  
End Chapter three 


End file.
